Are You For Real?
by Careful.What.You.Wish.For
Summary: What would you do when a fictional character comes alive?Your favorite one at that...Meet Rayne Collins, a bookworm at heart. She's a die-hard fan of books. One afternoon, she's alone at home and as usual reading a book. Not an hour later, the lead of the book she was reading comes alive.And he's got a big bag of problems...this equals to a total recipe for disaster...
1. 1: That's a Freaking Plastic Sword

Hope you enjoy.

"If you haven't seen your wife smile at a traffic cop, then you haven't seen her smile her prettiest"- Unknown.

It was what you could call a normal day like everyday. The only difference was I was being ditched by my parents for a family reunion. Not exactly ditched because I was the one who hadn't wanted to go. They were just so boring. Everytime we had these reunions, my parents forced me to go, even if I tried to pretend to be sick, they'd drag me with them. So this time, I became really sick. Not on purpose of course.

Okay, you caught me.

I went and had a lot of junk food, which resulted in my having a bug, of course it wouldn't last for more than 3 days and today was thankfully the third day, but who'd tell that to them.

And then I acted I had a fever and all and they let me not go.

So they'll be gone for the whole day and I would have the whole house to myself for the whole day.

How cool is that?

And that stupid annoying brother of mine would also be gone.

I feel like I'm the luckiest person, anyway…

"Rayne, have your medicines on time, don't eat any junk food and take care." My mother said hugging me.

"Yes mum. Don't worry. I'll be a good girl" I said grinning secretly and Mock-saluted.

My dad kissed the top of my head and my brother, my dear anoying brother wasn't talking to me because I ditched him.

There goes the car out of the driveway, down the lane and away...

Yes I'm free.

I sang and did a little victory dance right there, standing in my driveway in my pj's.

My neighbour's cat was staring at me weirdly. I think it thinks i'm weird. Oh well...

Can you blame me?

So a half hour later saw me reading my all-time favorite The chronicles of Narnia, Voyage of The Dawn Treader.

After finishing it, I wandered around the house, wondering what I should order because my parents had given me some money and I was hungry and they wouldn't even know.

By some money, I mean 100000. Just kidding, only 1000.

So I decided to not depend on a pizza man for my food,I mean he could poison my food and I wouldn't even know so I made myself sandwiches.

After making myself some grilled cheese sandwiches, I decided to watch some T.V.

I plopped down on the couch and after alot of channel-surfing I decided that...

Dude there were no good shows these days, everything was so cliched and over-rated, no good movies coming either. I huffed. Being bored and having nothing else to do I started wandering in the house like a lost spirit.

When I passed my room, I heard some noise from my bathroom( yes I have one for myself, En Suite. Be jealous), but shrugged it off, could be a pigeon. Heck, who am I kidding, its always those darn pigeons.

I don't know why but I swear pigeons have an attraction to my bathroom window or the bathroom itself, but I never understood why..

I was in my brothers room, sorting through his stuff, deciding what to sabotage, when I heard a crash from my room.

So naturally I panicked and picked up whatever came in my hand.

I rushed to my room and heard some shuffling from the bathroom. Clutching the 'thing' tighter in my hand I cautiously walked to the door expecting a it to burst open any moment.

On my way, I dropped the lamp, by mistake.

And the 'thing' on the other side of the door stopped making noise.

So much for the element of surprise.

I was standing in front of the bathroom, I put my shaking hand on the knob, turned it and I backed away just as the door flew open-full force.

I think he got the element of My surprise.

"AAAAHHHHHHH" "AAHHHHHH" one) the person screamed god knows why and two) I screamed because he screamed.

I swung the 'thing' at the person who seemed to be a boy about my age and was dressed in medieval clothes. Wait he isn't a pigeon...

No, Duh.

The 'thing' as I call it was my brother's favorite plastic toy sword which he and God only knows why he has?

Its was a Freaking Plastic Sword, even my turtle would not be injured by it.

Wait! Do I even a turtle? Anyway back at the topic, I swear my mind ramblings distract me so much that, right the Plastic Sword...

And then when I swung 'it' at the boy, it turned out he had one too, a sword which was very much real, unlike mine and he cut the plastic sword neatly into two pieces, one part in my hands and one in my feet.

I looked between him, the sword in my hand or the remanats in my hands, down at the part which was down by my feet paying respect to me courtesy to Mr. Pigeon. I threw the part in my hand on his head and as usual it missed. I quickly armed myself with something more sensible than a plastic sword-my baseball bat.

Note to self: Ask the doofus who is my brother why he has or had a plastic toy sword in his room.

This was one of my favorite baseball bats,since I had a lot of memories and stories with it, and I also knew he could chop it like onions with that sword and skill of his.

So instead of bonking him on the head like I wanted to , I resorted to ask him not-so-politely

"Who are you and why did you decide to visit me via my bathroom we have a front door, you know!"

Okay, not so intimidating but I got my point across.

"Wait I know you!" I exclaimed.

He smirked.

"You're Skandar Keynes." His smirk faltered.

My eyes widened in realization.

"Oh shit. The camera's god. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"I squealed and started running around the room- fixing my hair and clothes which were no more than pj's but that's ok and no make-up because i don't like it. Its very icky..

"but I'm not whoever he person is. My name's Edmund Pevensie, King Edmund the Just king of Narnia and there's no uh... camera... rolling"

I froze midway and looked at him, then blinked.

Then blinked.

Then blinked again.

And Again and...

Again and

Then… burst out laughing.

But as I was expecting he didn't join me, so I faltered

"You're kidding right?"I said."You were joking weren't you?" I demanded

Silence.

I take that as a yes.

Must be a Dream.

I pinched my arm.

Ouch... That hurt. I'm a nasty pincher. Anyway

No Dream.

So I did what any person would do were they in my place, my eyes rolled into my head and I fainted...

Thud!

Thank you for reading.

I decided to do something a little different, so here...

Do tell me what you think of it...


	2. 2: Let's elope to Africa on a unicorn!

"A word to the wise ain't neccesary, it's the stupid that need the advice!"

I blinked my eyes groggily as my starry ceiling came into my field of vision.

Yes I have those 'glow in the dark' stars on my ceiling. So?

Know that feeling when you feel as if a thousand road rollers have rolled over your head?

Yeah. Multiply that by another hudred.

Then I remembered the reason for the rolling of road rollers over my head.

Edmund Pevensie.

I still don't believe him, but since he has that sword, I'll humor him.

I sat up and touched my forehead gingerly.

"You're awake." I turned to the speaker of the voice. Yup, its Mr I'm King-Of-Narnia.

Bloody Idiot.

I scowled at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Just dandy."I snap. He rolls his eyes.

After five minutes of silence I ask "How did you get here?"

"Well, its a kind of a blur, one moment I was strolling in the garden because I had eaten too much during lunch, then I fell into some kind of a pit and then Bam! I was in your bathroom." He said.

I nodded.

"Do you know which year this is?" I asked. He shrugs.

"2013." and he stared at my room in awe.

"Come on. I'll show you around." I told him and got out of bed.

He nodded and started to come out but one shout of "Wait" from me and he sat down again looking at me with confusion.

"You need to change. You can't go around looking like that!" I said.

"Why what's wrong with this?" he gestured to his clothes.

"You look like an 80 year-old red walking buffoon from before the Elizabethan times" I said and he scowled at me. I smile back at him and skip to my brother's room to give him something suitable to wear and he followed grumbling like the 80 year- old buffoon he is.

Once he changes into jeans and a t-shirt, he looks normal, like people from this time and not like the bratty Narnian king he is.

"Hey!"

Oops! Did I just say that out loud?

"Yes"

"Good for you"

"- Okay and that's a car" currently I was giving him a tour of stuff in our world.

"I know what a car is" he said.

"And that's a library." I ignored him." Let's go inside" I said and pulled him inside before he could say anything.

"Hello Mrs. M" I greeted the librarian.

"Hello dear, who's this? And what is this I hear about stomach bugs?" she asked me with a twinkle in her eye.

" Mrs. M, this is Edmund, my friend and Edmund this is Mrs. Morgan, the best librarian in the world." I said and Mrs. Morgan chuckled, shaking her head.

"Friend or boyfriend?" Mrs. Morgan asked slyly.

"Mrs. Morgan!" I exclaimed, blushing as the old lady chuckled. I looked at Edmund who was laughing along with her.

"No Ma'am, she's just my friend, besides she can't be my girlfriend, I need someone high class and I seem to have found my match" and he went on his knees in front of her.

"Would you do me the honors of being my girlfriend? Let's forget everybody and run off" he said to her.

By now, everybody was staring at us. I stifled a smile.

Mrs. Morgan chuckled and pretended to blush.

"Yes let's run off to Africa and live in the jungles and live with the oompa loompas." She said with mock-seriousness.

"Ok, I'll book the tickets with the Unicorn For Rent company, let's leave at dawn" Edmund was now standing. he kissed her cheek and hugged her as he spoke, then pretended to wipe her tears, then took my phone, pretending to book two tickets.

"Hello?"

"Unicorns For Hire?

"Yes I want two tickets to Loompa land"

"A big unicorn, we want to fit two people, we're eloping"

"What color unicorn do you want?" He whisper-yelled to Mrs. Morgan, who whisper-yelled back "Purple"

"The cost is….. oh its cheap" then he covered the mouthpiece and whisper-yelled, "Four hundred candies only" and Mrs. Morgan pretended to be horrified at the horrendous amount of mon- i mean candies it was going to cost.

"Yes, I'll come and collect them tomorrow. We're eloping" He hung up and turned to Mrs. Morgan and grinned. A very cute smile he has, 'SHUT UP stupid brain'.

"We're eloping to Africa on unicorns" He yelled.

The whole library laughed and he winked at me. After Mrs. Morgan settled everyone down, some people even congratulating her on her elope to Africa, she came back.

"Ok, Mrs. M, We'll be going, I'll come visit you later and did you find that book I asked you for?" I asked her.

"No dear, it's still with the person who's issued it, they re-issued it" and then we both chorused "Ah! Bloody Idiot" together, then as we walked out Edmund yelled loudly,

"Bye Mrs. M, I'll come at dawn on that purple unicorn and whisk you away to Africa."

So that the whole library heard him.

We waved to her to and exited.

"Next stop: STARBUCKS"

We were on our way to starbucks and I was in the middle of explaining to him, what it was. I was talking animatedly and not looking where I was going.

I walked straight into a Pole and fell on my butt.

Ouch! It hurt a lot. I'm pretty sure I must have bruised.

I looked up and saw Edmund laughing at me. I glared up at him and he smirked at me.

Why that cheeky little…..

A hand came into my field of vision and guess whose hand it was. Damn right – Mr. Cute Bratty King.

Cute the cute part from Mr. Cute Bratty King.

I ignored it and got up and brushed unimaginary specks of dust off my clothes and walked or more like marched to Starbucks. Luckily I didn't run into anything since I was looking forward and it was nearby.

I walked in and sat down on an empty table for two because there wasn't any for one.

He sat down in front of me and I ignored him by pulling out my iPod and playing games on it.

Five minutes later, I heard some giggling and saw the waitress flirting with Edmund and it looked like he had said something funny because she started giggling all over again, she ran her hand down his arm and smiled flirtatiously.

I glared down at my menu and decided what I wanted

Poor menu had to bear my death glare.

I cleared my throat and the waitress looked at me as if she had forgotten I was there.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked me and smiled stiffly.

"I'll have a caramel mocha and a blueberry muffin and ummm….. make that two"I said. She nodded and left after sending a wink in Edmund's direction and a not-so-subtle scowl my way and swung her hips way more than necessary.

I returned to the game and was so absorbed into it that I didn't even notice Edmund's absence

I heard a commotion and looked up to see a group formed and people yelling "Fight! Fight!" . I couldn't see anything, so I turned to look at Edmund, but found the chair empty.

I stood up and looked around.

Shit!

'Please don't have gotten lost' I thought to myself as I scanned the area.

As I walked towards the crowd, I just hoped and prayed with all my might that he wasn't there or that something bad had not happened to him….

Hope you enjoyed it.

Please tell me what you think about the chapter.

R&R please.

Thank you!


End file.
